


Fernando

by OliasOfSunhillow



Category: Rabbitt (Band)
Genre: Disco, M/M, cheesy love, nightclubbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:21:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23751496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliasOfSunhillow/pseuds/OliasOfSunhillow
Summary: The members of Rabbit go out in the night to have some good time.
Relationships: Trevor Rabin/Duncan Faure
Kudos: 1





	Fernando

**Author's Note:**

> Bad grammar as always.

It was 1975 in South Africa, when the four members of the band Rabbitt decided to go nightclubbing in Johannesburg. They had just released maybe their biggest hit ever, a song called Charlie, so they wanted to celebrate it in the best way possible.  
So, Trevor, Duncan, Ronnie and Neil put on their best and shiniest clothing and high heeled platforms, and headed to a well known disco. It was party time.

The night was quite young, so there wasn't many people on the dancefloor, at least yet, but that was a good thing, because they really didn't want a shitload of teenaged girls screaming after them.  
"Should we get some drinks before we're ready to dance?" Neil asked, and the other three agreed.  
The guy behind the bar counter noticed them.  
"Hey lads, aren't you in that one band?" He asked, smiling. His whole appearance was sparkling happiness.  
"Yeah. Can you pour us some drinks please?" Trevor replied, and the guy nodded, and went off to work.  
"Dude didn't even ask how old we were," Ronnie grinned.  
The bartender handed them their drinks.  
"Doesn't matter" Trevor sighed, and took a sip of his drink. Honestly, he wasn't quite in the mood for a wild disco night, but he didn't want to be the boring one to drop out when his friends were having fun. Maybe if he drank some, he could feel a bit more joyful.  
Ronnie and Neil finished their drinks quick, because they had spotted some group of nice looking girls, and of course they had to go after them to chat and flirt. Trying their luck.

Trevor didn't mind again. He had a huge crush to this one girl he had met in school years back, and things seemed to go in a very good direction, so he didn't want to ruin it now. His only company left was Duncan, who was rather silent, and staring at the bottom of his glass.

"You ok?" Trevor asked. He would be lying if he said that he wasn't even a bit worried about his friend.  
"No, I'm good.. Thanks for asking Trev", he replied, smiling just a little.

There was certainly something in the air that nigth.

"Can I get you another drink?" Trevor offered, in which Duncan agreed, and he decided to buy a drink for himself too.  
Ronnie and Neil were still after the girls, and Trevor and Duncan were just drinking in silence. It wasn't quite that kind of fun they had thought of.

"Want to go dance with me?" Duncan spoke finally.  
"With you?" Trevor wanted to make sure he didn't misunderstand the question.  
"Yes, is there a problem with it?"  
"Not at all."

So they headed to the dancefloor, and started to vibe off to the beat.  
The drinks started to kick inside Trevor's head, and it made him feel silly, in a good way.

"Take me closer.." Trevor whispered, loud enough for Duncan to hear it, regardless of the blaring music.  
"What? You want me to do what??" He got a really confused reply.  
"Please Duncan, I'm begging", he kept on trying.  
"No Trev, that's not something what friends do!" Duncan was slightly shocked. What was this sudden way of acting?

Trevor was sad about getting rejected. He had to think another way to his friend's heart. He thought it was important, and something he just needed to do.  
After a little thinking, he went to the DJ, and asked, "do you suppose to have an instrumental of ABBA's Fernando?"  
And gladly, he did have that indeed. And a spare microphone for Trevor too!

The floor was empty of people, expect Duncan standing there alone. The lights were low and soft pink colour, and the atmosphere was just perfect. Couldn't be any better.

The intro of the song started to play, and Trevor walked back on the dancefloor, and started to sing, staring straight at Duncan, trying to lock eyes with him.  
It felt like everything was floating around them, and the time had stopped, when Trevor went near his friend, singing Fernando to him, while looking him finally into the eyes. Just the two of them there.  
And then he put his hand under Duncan's chin, like some macho guy from those cheesy romantic movies they've seen in the cinema.  
Duncan's heart was beating. He knew that he was falling in love with his mate.

They got closer and closer, leading them to put their arms around each other, and dancing slowly to the song.  
It made Duncan feel stupid for rejecting Trevor earlier, since this was easily the best moment in his life so far.

After the song ended, they kissed very passionately, and people around them started to clap, and some of them were wiping away tears. It was simply beautiful, love at it's best.  
A night both of them had to keep a secret, but a night they would never forget.

"Yes, if I had to do the same again, I would, my friend, Fernando."


End file.
